ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Oddbods Movie: Power Up!
Power Up! '''is the 10/4th,11/5th,12/6th,13/7th,14/8th,15/9th and 16/10th episodes of Season 3 and 124th, 125th, 126th, 127th, 128th, 129th and 130th overall in The Oddbods Show. One Animation has announced it to released on the 25th of July but it was delayed and now sent a month back. Synopsis All the Oddbods gain super powers and then they discover a new villain they need to figure out how to use them otherwise they will rule the world! Plot The movie takes place in Oddsvile with all the Oddbods doing their hobbies. Fuse was chopping down a tree. Slick and Newt were taking selfies. Bubbles was trying a new experiment but Pogo accidentally knocks it over. Zee jumps on Pogo trying to get the pizza out of his hand. Zee grabs it and runs and Pogo chases him. Newts phone falls out of her hand. Slick makes a "huh?" sound and Newt picks it up. Her phone starts changing colour. Both worried, Slick and Newt run to Bubbles with newt making confused noises. Bubbles makes a "hmm" noise and suddenly her phone went back to normal. Newt decides to put her phone away and decides to paint with Jeff but Slick was still wondering what was going on. Bubbles shrugged he shoulders and got back to work. *Intro plays* Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and knocks Bubbles potion over again but this time it glows yellow on her. Then her potion appears again and even multiple potions started appearing out of nowhere. Slick then glowed orange and started jumping around. Pogo laughed and then grabbed his Pogo and jumped with him but then he glow orange and was thrown away. Slick put his hands out and then Pogo stopped and was glowing orange in mid-air. He placed Pogo down gently but then Pogo glowed blue and everybody froze. Pogo makes a "wah!" sound. He makes his hands flat and pushed them down and so did the ice and then got stuck to Fuse. Fuse then pushed him off but then he glowed red and a fire started crowding around him. Pogo quickly put his hands out to try and freeze it but Fuse put his hand out and went around slowly and the fire went away. Next was Newt, she turned into a cat and then grew butterfly wings. Then a quick poof of pink fog and she was back to an Oddbod. Jeff then glowed purple and then disappeared. Only Fuse could see him and then Jeff reappeared. Then, Zee, who was sleeping, slowly lifted up, glowed green and all the mess was cleared. Then Zee screamed but it wasn't his voice, it was Newt's. They had switched bodies. Quickly, they both switched back and Newt fainted. The Oddbods gathered around her and Newt woke up. Bubbles hums in confusion and pulls out a ray gun. She began zapping everybody and they all thought she had gone crazy. It turns out she was collecting samples of each bod's powers as she was going to study them. She zapped herself and walked back to her house. Fuse called to Bubbles putting his hand out telling her to stop. He thought about if there powers activated again what were they to do. Bubbles got out cameras and started putting them in all of there houses and got a pair of speedy boots she had made and said that she would be there as soon as she could. The Oddbods all agreed and went back to their houses. Newt was shaking in her house, still thinking about what had happened. Then she lied down and decided to take a nap which she thought would hopefully take her mind off it but she had a dream. She was walking but she started floating and saw her wings. She then tried to shout for help but she instead moaned as a cat. She shook her paws quickly and then woke up. When she did, it turned out it wasn't a dream and then she was actually flying as a cat. She then fell back on her sofa and sighed. Meanwhile, Bubbles was researching the Oddbods magic when she found a pop-up saying that there was a magician who could read what kind of magic you possess. She clicked on the ad and suddenly she was calling the guy. The man picked up and Bubbles greeted him. Bubbles said she needed to figure out what magic her friends has so the man says where she lives which she replies Oddsvile. The man says that he will arrange an appointment for the next day at lunchtime. Bubbles agrees and hangs up. There's a knock at Bubbles door. The postman hands her a newspaper which reads that there is an evil magician going around stealing people's powers and using them as his own but Bubbles scrunches it up and throws it in the bin. The next day, Bubbles wakes up and gets ready for the morning. When she is done she hears a knock out the door. She opens it and then man is there. He shook her hand and Bubbles told him to come in and sit down. Bubbles explained what had happened and how they all came to them when one of her potions accidentally spilt. He asked what kind of potion was it and she said she couldn't remember so Bubbles when to get it. When Bubbles came back she handed to the man but there was another knock at the door. She answered it and it was Jeff. He came to see the man because he also wanted to see why this had happened. So Jeff sat down and had some tea. The man pretended he looking at the potion but suddenly he raised it and drank. Bubbles and Jeff's eyes were shocked. Jeff summoned a portal and teleported the man to a cave. Bubbles and Jeff cheered but then they looked at each other they told all the Oddbods. Bubbles said they needed to control there powers to defeat the villain and they all cheered. They all began training... '''More Coming Soon! Cast * Marlon Dance Hooi as Pogo, Fuse and BG Oddbods * Chio Su Ping as Slick and Bubbles and BG Oddbods * Jeremy Linn as Zee, Jeff and BG Oddbods * Nadia Ramlee as Newt and BG Oddbods Production In 2018, The Oddbods Show ended so the creators decided to make a move and wrap everything up. The movie started scripting on November and from then they worked on the film. The scripting ended on January and the voice work start and end in February. The animation will take place in March and go on until July. Songs * Intro * Baby Jingle * It's New and Strange * Bad Dreams * Deal with the Devil * The Drama Begins * Power Up * The Arrival * Sneak like a Ninja * Into the cave * Final Battle * Baby Jingle (II) * That Day * Endings Release Dates * 25 July 2019 (Delayed) * 25 August 2019 (Official) * 18 November 2019 (DVD Release) * 19 November 2019 (Blu-ray Release) Category:Movies Category:Kids Category:Comedy Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films